


soothe the burn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen's a bit softer with Peter than Tony is. He always will be.





	soothe the burn

Peter's been locked up for a week. He swears his dick is going to fall off. Tony says that's an exaggeration - he'd taken Peter's poor, swollen balls into his hand after making Peter’s dick problem seem like nothing, a dark chuckle rolling off his tongue when Peter had whined and his cock had tried to get hard. Stephen was nicer to him, cooing and taking the boy's face into his palms, promising him it was going to be over soon. Tony rolled his eyes at Strange's methods, mumbling to himself about how this was a punishment.

"Alright, you need to take it off to sleep," Tony speaks up where he's sat on the bed behind Stephen and Peter, who play Mario Kart on the big TV. He closes his book and uncrosses his ankles, motioning for Peter to come over when the boy turns to look at his boyfriend. Peter obeys, he [almost] always does, crawling in between Tony's legs so he can kneel there, waiting for the elder to unlock him. When the cage is taken off, Peter bows his head in shame as his cock immediately begins to grow, a pretty but angry red flashing and twitching at Tony.

“Can’t keep control of your cock, slut?” Peter’s face burns in humiliation, cock twitching at the tone in Tony’s voice, a gentle sigh slipping off the boy’s tongue when Stephen’s hands smooth over his hips and thighs. There’s a gentle growl from the sorcerer, who mouths just behind the younger’s ear, humming a soft tune. Tony just sits back and watches, an eyebrow raised as Strange praises Peter with gentle words.

"Sweetheart, you're dripping." Tony hears him say, gentle words to bring Peter down. Tony can be sweet if he wants to be, really, but Stephen takes that role, with his ‘smooth dom voice’ that manages to get Peter into a soft headspace every time he uses it. Peter needs a balance, and they give that to him, Tony Stark with the harsh touches and degrading names, and Stephen Strange soothing the burn of them with steady hands and sweet pet names.

Peter visibly sinks deep into a headspace, dopey smile flashing at Tony with every ‘handsome boy,’ and ‘honey’ that drops from Stephen’s mouth and into his ear. Tony motions for Peter to lie down, and the boy does, even with an aching erection, curling up next to Stephen when he lays down after shutting the game off. Tony wraps an arm around Peter’s chest, pressing him close. The boy’s out in a few minutes, and Strange follows behind him. It doesn’t take Tony long to fall asleep with the dull, quiet sound of the arc-reactor whirring in his chest.

-—-

Tony wakes up a few minutes after Stephen does.

Peter has his fingers clenched in Strange’s shirt, and it takes Tony a few seconds to register that the boy’s hips are desperately rolling against the other dom’s side, smearing precum into the fabric of his pajama pants. Tony shifts away from Peter, and Stephen gently takes the boy’s hands into his, shushing his needy whines. The mechanic - who clicks on the light, grumbling to himself about Peter being a needy cockslut - has an urge to just bend the boy over his knee and scold him, but Strange gives him the look, the one that says he’s got it under control.

“Honey, c’mon.” Tony watches an extra pair of hands appear, pulled from somewhere, and they gently pull Peter’s hips away from Strange’s side, despite the needy sob that leaves the brunette as his cock cries, leaks with the need to cum. Tony knows a spanking would set the boy on edge, and he’s not that cruel, even if it’s necessary. Instead, he stands there, arms crossed over his chest. He considers getting the cage again, but Peter’s so hard he could pound nails. They’d put the cage on as punishment two weeks before tonight, telling him it would be two and a half weeks and a milking until he could get released again. Strange situates himself behind the boy, gently pulling his hands behind him, into the elder’s stomach, making sure he doesn’t put a hand on himself. Tony knows the boy’s body will ache from sitting on his knees from the moment he gets into said position.

“Tell me, Peter,” Tony speaks up, leaning forward to take Peter’s chin into his hand, forcing the boy to look at him, even though his eyes were shadowed by tears, “Did that feel good? Hm? Using Stephen’s hip like a dog?” Peter sniffles, whining when a hand soothes over his hip, and it’s obvious he’s paying more attention to the other male then he is Tony, sinking into the kisses that the doctor is leaving on his throat. Tony hums, grip tightening on his chin. “You want the praise, don’t you, pup? Yeah, that’s what you and your needy little cock are, a pup. A dog.” Peter’s cock twitches, and Tony chuckles, dark and teasing.

Peter’s hips shift, trying to get Stephen’s hand somewhere, and his cock would be ideal but Peter loves the idea of his nipples too. Strange’s hand doesn’t move - he’s always prepared for movements, hands always steady and Tony loves to watch how he works, everything’s planned out. That’s always how Stephen has worked, being a surgeon (former surgeon), his hands unmoving where they’re placed unless he moves them himself. As much as Tony bullies him, he loves having Stephen on missions, it’s good to have someone with medical training. The portals are handy too (Tony likes to shrug them off as if the team wouldn’t have all died on multiple occasions if it weren’t for Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme™).

“So needy, aren’t you, honey? You’ll take whatever Tony gives you.” Tony admires how soft he is with Peter, in a way, the subtle orders that the boy barely even registers - manipulating how Peter feels just enough that it’s barely noticeable, convincing the boy that he’s needy enough to just take it, take whatever he’s given. Tony and Stephen’s methods work together, Stephen gets Peter all soft and needy and desperate and Tony takes control of that. They always work together, even when they fight. Peter reaps all the benefits. Peter sinks into Strange’s arms, nodding eagerly in response to what he’d said a few moments ago, eyes showing just how far off he is.

“I bet you could cum just from your little hole being prodded at. Maybe just your nipples, hm? Maybe I won’t even touch you, just have Stephen keep a single hand on you while I make you suck my cock. You could cum then, couldn’t you, pup?” Peter whines, hips twitching. His mouth waters, eyes flashing with need, a need to cum more than anything. He knows Tony won’t have him suck him off now, and that makes something inside Peter disappointed. “Your little cock is so red, Pete, maybe I’ll keep you on edge for a while, see how long it takes for your cock to turn purple.” Stephen stays quiet, but he soothes a hand over Peter’s chest, thumbs flicking gently over the brunette’s nipples, hands staying in place even as the younger whines and arches prettily into the touch.

“Oh sweetie, you’re so hard. Look at you, all desperate. You love when Tony talks dirty to you, don’t you, pretty boy?” Stephen catches Tony’s eyes, and Tony smirks - it’s evil, the plan he thinks of, and Stephen knows what he’s up to immediately, thumbs tapping at Peter’s sensitive nipples and taking in the stream of desperate noises, ignoring the jerk of his hips and the twitch of his cock. “Could listen to you whine for me all day, sweetheart. Do you like being all loud for us, hm? Love when you don’t have to be quiet.” Tony doesn’t move closer, even when Peter arches closer, fingers tensing as he resists grabbing at the elder.

“You’d make plenty of noises when I finger you open, tie you up and eat you out just the way you like it,” Peter lets out a frustrated cry when his desperate thrusting into the air gets him nothing, “You’d spread yourself open for me, wouldn’t you? Spread your legs when I tell you to, like a little slut. Your cock likes that idea, doesn’t it? You can’t keep it under control, can you? That’s why we cage you up, to keep your little cock in check.” Tony lets a dark chuckle slip, and Strange mouths at Peter’s neck, humming to himself. “We keep you caged up so you can’t pull the stunt you pulled earlier,” Peter whines loud, eyes filling up with tears, face burning, and Strange holds his wrists in place. The boy squirms, cock hard and twitching, and Peter needs to be touched.

“Look, honey, it won’t stop twitching. Does it hurt? Yeah? Poor baby,” Peter’s trembling in Strange’s arms now, whimpering as his wrists twist in the sorcerer’s grip, squirming. He’s far gone, and Tony knows, Stephen knows too, cooing at him and shushing him, “You’ve been denied for a while now, haven’t you? Your poor little cock, all tortured, baby. I bet you want to cum real bad, don’t you, sweetie?” Peter nods desperately, whimpering to himself. Tony catches Stephen’s eyes again.

“Look at you squirm, pup. You just can’t keep still. Even after years, you don’t learn. Can’t stop shaking either, can you? Your little cock is leaking all over you, and you just don’t care.” Peter sobs, face twisting up, shaking in the grip of Stephen, who hums a bit louder with a grin on his face, knowing that it could happen at any moment. “We’ll need to keep your little cock locked up. We'll milk you dry. Then you won’t disobey so much, will you?” It happens then - after Tony finishes. Peter thrashes in Stephen’s grip and he’s cumming, sobbing to himself as his hips thrust through an orgasm. It lasts forever, and Peter cries through it, the release crashing down on him. Stephen wraps a hand around Peter’s cock just as he starts to come down, and he milks the younger, holding him still.

“There you go. Good boy, Pete. You like being a good boy, don’t you? Yeah.” Tony moves forward then, pushing fingers through Peter’s scalp. “You love being our good boy. C’mon, Pete, you can come down.” Peter leans into the hand in his hair, sinking into Stephen’s arms at the same time, allowing himself to be moved by extra sets of hands until his legs are straight out in front of him, floating hands that have been conjured by Stephen working out knots from Peter’s thighs, fingers massaging his knees. There’s a soft but weirdly sturdy fabric wiping at his skin, and oh, that’s Stephen’s cape. Even Tony’s mind goes blank at the sight, mind searching for some sort of thought other than the simple fact that Peter’s cum will be absorbed into the fabric. (Every substance is absorbed by it; there are no stains on the cape, no matter how many times Stephen had spilled something on it or tracked it through mud).

Tony doesn’t bother pulling out the cage again - if anything, they’ll put it back on in the morning. When the inventor gets a glance at the clock, he realizes it’s well past three in the morning, and that makes him sigh to himself. Luckily the sheets weren’t messed up too much, Tony wouldn’t bother to do laundry this early and Stephen certainly wouldn’t either, even if he could just conjure up some magic and do it in a few seconds. The sorcerer gets off the bed, though, those weird floating hands holding Peter up at the end of the bed so Strange can slide a pair of briefs over his skinny legs. Despite being older than when they’d first met the kid (he’s not a kid anymore, but Tony can’t break the habit of using the nickname), he’s still as small as the sixteen-year-old he once was.

Stephen dresses him and Tony fixes the blankets, re-sorting the pillows where they’ll be more comfortable. The older men work together to put Peter back to bed, and Tony stays quiet so Stephen can soothe him to sleep. He does know how to be nice but isn’t as used to being softer, so he lets the blue-eyed man do the talking. Stephen is soft with Tony as well. He doesn’t mind it, even as Strange walks around the bed to smile at him and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. The ex-surgeon isn’t soft with anybody but his two lovers, and Tony constantly reminds himself Stephen isn’t always so nice when he witnesses his boyfriend being blunt and, well, outright mean on the battlefield.

“Thank you,” Tony speaks gently, and Stephen soothes a thumb over his cheekbone. He doesn’t question it, simply parts from the mechanic and climbs back into bed with Peter. Nothing needs to be said. Tony climbs in with them, clicking off the light.

Peter’s already sound asleep.


End file.
